Rastros del pasado
by Azazel Black
Summary: Hay veces que es difícil convertir el pasado en un recuerdo cuando, todo lo que tienes, es ya un recuerdo por sí mismo. SLASH H/D. POST-DH. .ACABADO.


Escrito para a-lunatica como regalo de cumpleaños. FELICIDADES y que lo pases genial!! Espero que te guste.

El Potterverso es de JKRowling. A mí sólo me pertenece la imaginación y, en esta ocasión, no he hecho mucha gala de ella

* * *

**-Rastros del pasado-**

Es una noche clara y hermosa. La luna se yergue llena, orgullosa, en el cielo y las lechuzas ululan cantos de adoración hacia ella. Mirando al infinito, Harry se pregunta una vez más porqué sigue haciendo esto año tras año. Es una pregunta sin respuesta pero él lo sabe. Es el único contacto real que ha tenido con ellos. El único contacto real que guarda en la memoria. Es el recuerdo que le mantiene en pie día tras día.

A pesar de tener una vida plena y una familia, Harry se siente vacío. Suspira. Un suspiro que le sale de las entrañas y le retumba en el pecho volviéndole al pasado.

—Hola —dice. No hay nadie para escucharle pero, año tras año, continúa hablándole a una audiencia invisible.

Le habla al bosque infinito que lo cobija en sus visitas. A las mil criaturas que le guardan el secreto de su locura. Le habla a la nada y la nada le responde en silencio. Le dice que hay cosas aun por las que seguir adelante. Le cuenta la historia de un niño huérfano que se reencontró con sus padres muertos tal día como hoy. Un dos de mayo de hace años. Justo ahí. En ese mismo lugar.

—Hola —repite. Pero esta vez la nada le responde en forma de ráfaga de viento, olor a roble y el crujido de una rama al partirse.

—Hola —dice el intruso. Y a Harry le retumba el corazón en los oídos, en las puntas de los dedos. Se le revuelve la magia y la sangre. Varita en mano antes de darse cuenta.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —el intruso lo mira con escepticismo primero y condescendencia después. Es la condescendencia que se le dedica a un loco y Harry está harto de ella. Tiene mucha. Montones. Le sobra por todos lados.

—Éste es un país libre.

Por supuesto que sí. Pero éste es su espacio. Es suyo y no está dispuesto a compartirlo. SUYO. De su PROPIEDAD. Es suyo y de sus recuerdos y de la calidez que siente en el pecho cuando los trae de vuelta y no está dispuesto a compartirlo. Punto.

Sólo lo dirá una vez,

—Lárgate.

y si vuelve a mirarlo así y darle más condescendencia estúpida, Harry se la hará tragar. Toda. La suya y la de los demás. El intruso levanta una ceja y sonríe. Es una sonrisa sardónica pero al menos no es condescendencia y Harry lo agradece. Aunque no se le note en la cara.

—Como acabo de decirte, éste es un país libre —no pierde nunca la sonrisa. Hace un gesto con la mano, apuntándole, invitándole a echarlo. Mantiene la mirada. —Como sea, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

Harry tampoco tiene ganas de pelear así que baja la vista y se da la vuelta. Suspira y se sienta en el suelo. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero y saca un objeto del tamaño de una canica. Juguetea con él, le da vueltas entre los dedos, lo mira. Encoje las piernas, inclina el cuerpo hacia delante y sostiene el objeto con las dos manos.

La Piedra. La Tercera Reliquia. No sabe qué fue lo que le empujó a volver a por ella al año siguiente de que la guerra teminara. Si lo piensa objetivamente, es sólo una piedra. No parece que tenga ningún tipo de propiedad extraordinaria. No debería sorprenderle que no hubiese vuelto a funcionar. Cierra los ojos.

—Deberías dejarlos ir.

El susurro, más cerca de lo que recordaba que estaba el huésped no invitado, le pilla de sorpresa. Da un respingo y aprieta los párpados. No sabe cuándo han aparecido, pero las lágrimas están ahí haciéndose partícipes de su desdicha.

Malfoy está de pie a su lado. La mirada perdida en la noche y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de traje. La chaqueta desabrochada y el cuello de la camisa abierto.

—No sé de qué hablas, Malfoy —no va a darle ningún argumento más para que se burle de él. La situación ya es lo suficientemente bochornosa por sí sola.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes —lo mira, como si esperase una respuesta. Al ver que ésta no llega, vuelve la mirada al espeso bosque y sigue: —Vale. No quieres hablar. Lo he pillado.

Harry se abraza las piernas y apoya la frente en los brazos. Suspira de nuevo y se siente ridículo ante su viejo enemigo de escuela. _Han pasado muchos años ya,_ se dice. _Debería madurar_.

—Lárgate, Malfoy. No sé qué estás haciendo aquí, para empezar, y no me interesa. Pero no te quiero cerca de mí.

—Vamos, Potter. Ya no somos adolescentes.

—Gracias por la información. Ahora, largo.

Harry espera que le de algo más de pelea. Espera que los meta a ambos en una discusión que le haga olvidar porqué está allí. Lo que no espera, es lo que viene a continuación.

—Tu queridísima amiga la metomentodo ha tenido la desfachatez de enviarme una lechuza esta mañana, ¿sabes?

—¿Hermione? —el rubio asiente. —No te creo. ¿Por qué haría ella algo así?

—Por que está preocupada por ti, aparentemente.

—Ya —dice con sorna. —Y te escribe a ti de entre toda la gente. _A ti_.

—Sí, Potter. Créeme, a mi me sorprendió tanto como a ti.

—No veo qué podría querer de ti.

—Bueno —Malfoy suspira, saca las manos de los bolsillos y se sienta a su lado, —déjame decirte que tiene una lengua bastante afilada —sonríe. —Ya no recordaba porqué me desquiciaba tanto discutir con ella. —Las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos lánguidos apoyados sobre ellas. Una mano sujetando la muñeca de la otra. La mirada siempre perdida. Suspira. —Para resumir: después de un par de perlas dedicadas a mi persona y de obligarme a que la recibiera en mi despacho, me soltó no sé qué rollo sobre dejar el pasado atrás y lo mucho que te estaba costando. Fue después cuando vinieron las amenazas para que me apareciera aquí esta noche.

—Sigo sin entender qué podría querer ella de ti.

—¡Merlín, Potter!. Tampoco recordaba lo lento que podías llegar a ser.

Harry resopla y le lanza una mirada cargada de odio por le rabillo del ojo. Draco alza una ceja, sonríe, deja caer el cuerpo hacia atrás y se tumba con las manos bajo la cabeza.

—Entonces, —continúa —además de a contemplar las estrellas, ¿a qué has venido?

—A alejarme de la contaminación de la ciudad —le mira de soslayo. —Pero es evidente que la porquería ha llegado hasta aquí también.

—Auch, Potter —se lleva una mano al corazón y hace un gesto teatral. —Hieres mis sentimientos.

—Eso sí que es una noticia nueva, Malfoy.

—¿El qué? ¿Que tú puedas herirme?

—No —resopla. —Que tengas sentimientos.

—Y ahí va otra daga directa al corazón —dice el rubio con burla.

—¿También tienes corazón? Guau, Malfoy, estás lleno de sorpresas.

Malfoy se incorpora, lo mira con la cabeza ladeada, como examinándolo, y suspira.

—Vale, me rindo. Ha sido una estupidez venir aquí.

Harry asiente y calla. Malfoy espera en silencio una reacción que no llega y, finalmente, apoya una mano en el suelo para levantarse.

—¿Sabes ese rollo de dejar el pasado atrás? —la pregunta es sólo un susurro, pero sirve para que Malfoy se congele en su movimiento. Harry no lo mira, pero aún así, él asiente. El moreno suspira y levanta la cabeza. —Ginny también lo ha notado. Esta mañana —la sonrisa de sus labios no es acompañada por sus ojos empapados de lágrimas, —ha tenido la desfachatez de enviarme una lechuza desde el trabajo. Ni si quiera se ha molestado en venir a casa.

El silencio los cubre como una manta de acero. Malfoy no sabe qué decir y Harry no sabe si quiere que diga algo. El moreno lo mira, por fin, y el ex Slytherin le ve el corazón en los ojos. Con la cabeza apoyada de lado aún sobre los brazos, Harry se abre completamente y le deja ver su alma pintada de verde esmeralda. Está llorando y, en cualquier otra circunstancia, sabe que Malfoy aprovecharía la situación para burlarse de él, pero Harry supone que cuando estás tan cerca de los cuarenta, las rivalidades de la escuela se quedan en simples anécdotas.

Hace tiempo que ha perdonado lo capullo que fue el Slytherin en la escuela. Hace tiempo que ha comprendido lo que hizo durante la guerra. Después de todo, con la Piedra en la mano y en la cabeza la idea de convertirse en el Amo de la Muerte para traer a sus padres de vuelta, Harry no puede culparlo por querer hacer cualquier cosa para conservar a su familia.

Y no sabe porqué siente la necesidad de decirlo, pero lo dice.

—Quiere separarse. Y ni si quiera me sorprende. Siendo honesto, ni si quiera puedo decir que me afecte. Al menos —confiesa, —no de la manera que debería.

A su lado, Malfoy deja escapar el aire lentamente.

—Voy a decirte algo que nunca voy a repetir. Y si se lo cuentas a alguien, lo negaré hasta bajo amenaza de muerte.

Harry le mira escéptico, una ceja alzada, y finalmente asiente de forma solemne.

—Creo que tu amiga tenía razón —Harry sacude la cabeza imperceptiblemente y está a punto de preguntar, pero Malfoy continúa. —Sobre lo que me dijo esta mañana. Según sus propias palabras, debes empezar a dejar atrás el pasado a pasos pequeños.

Harry lo mira. La luna hace resplandecer su pelo, tan rubio que pareciera descendiente de una Veela, y sus ojos, tan grises y brillantes que dejarían en vergüenza a la plata más pura. Harry se sorprende ante sus propios pensamientos. Siempre había pensado que Malfoy tenía los ojos grises más fríos del universo. Fríos. Como el acero frío. Sin embargo ahora le parecen cualquier cosa menos fríos.

Malfoy interpreta su silencio como falta de comprensión. Lo mira profundamente y continúa en su reflexión.

—Ella cree que podrías empezar conmigo. Dijo que ya deberíamos ser lo suficientemente maduros para resolver nuestras rencillas y seguir adelante. Lo que yo creo —el rubio se deja caer nuevamente sobre la hierba, la cabeza sobre las manos cruzadas tras la nuca, —es que tú te niegas a perdonarme porque tenerme a mí como tu enemigo es como un anclaje con los días de escuela. Te hace creer que todo volverá a ser algún día como lo era antes de la guerra.

Harry entrecierra los ojos pero no dice nada. Apoya la barbilla sobre los brazos y mira hacia la negrura del bosque.

—Sinceramente, no veo el porqué querrías volver a esos días donde, por todo lo que yo sé, vivías en alerta constante con un maníaco asesino siguiéndote los pasos —Malfoy suspira y se incorpora de nuevo. —Pero, siendo sincero, yo ya estoy empezando a cansarme de todo esto, Potter. Era divertido meterme contigo cuando éramos niños, pero ya somos adultos. Y yo tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que andar ideando nuevos insultos que hieran el orgullo del niño héroe.

—Hace tiempo que seguí adelante en eso, Malfoy.

El rubio lo mira sorprendido y Harry se alegra de que, por primera vez en lo que va de noche, sea él quien parece perdido.

—No es cuestión de dejar la guerra atrás. Ya he dejado la guerra y el colegio en el ayer. Y, desde luego, mi infancia con los Dursley no es precisamente mi pensamiento _Patronus_, pero simplemente no puedo dejarlo todo atrás. No todo lo que mis amigos quieren. No puedo convertirlo en un recuerdo porque ya lo es.

Malfoy lo mira intensamente, con los irises grises casi taladrándolo, y Harry rebusca en su cerebro la manera de decirlo sin que Malfoy termine convencido de que debe reservarle una habitación en el ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

—No tengo nada más que esa noche, Malfoy. Si dejo la Batalla atrás, tengo que dejar el único contacto real que he tenido nunca con mis padres. Y no sé si estoy preparado para eso. Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que la mayoría de mis amigos.

El silencio vuelve a caer sobre ellos y, después de un rato, sólo sus respiraciones rompen la quietud de la noche. Cuando Harry empieza a estar seguro de que Malfoy debe de creer que se ha vuelto loco, el rubio habla.

—Si no lo entendiera, Potter —dice, —no estaría aquí esta noche.

Tras un nuevo periodo de silencio, el Slytherin vuelve a hablar.

—Esa… piedra con la que llevas jugando todo el rato, no va a hacerlos volver. Nada puede resucitar a los muertos, Potter. Nada. Esa piedra sólo traería al presente más recuerdos. Y lo único que harían sería abrir más heridas. Eso no te puede hacer ningún bien.

—Yo no…

—Ni lo intentes. A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones, Potter. Yo siempre he sabido que no eras tan santito como todos creían —dice, y sonríe.

—Creí que meterte conmigo había perdido su gracia cuando habías madurado, Malfoy.

—Ah —suspira. —Ya sabes lo que dicen: todos llevamos un niño dentro.

—Sí, supongo —concede.

—Mira, Potter, hace un frío del carajo. Y si no fuera porque tu amiguita me amenazó con contarle a Astoria algo que no viene al caso mencionar ahora, ni se me habría pasado por la imaginación venir aquí hoy peeeero, ya que he venido, voy a hacer mi buena obra del día —se levanta de un salto y se sacude los hierbajos del pantalón y las mangas de la chaqueta. Le tiende una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y Harry, tras dudar un segundo, sonríe y acepta la ayuda.

—Realmente has madurado, Malfoy.

El rubio lo mira con una mueca y sonríe.

—Entonces, ¿esto significa estamos bien ahora? Al menos, todo lo bien que podrían estar dos personas que se han odiado toda la vida —suelta una carcajada ligera que le sale del fondo de la garganta y hace resplandecer sus ojos más que nunca. Harry se queda embobado ante su mirada penetrante y finalmente asiente sin expresión en la cara y con la mano de Malfoy aún atrapada entre sus dedos. —Bien. Supongo que puedes decirle a Granger que ya has dado el primer paso.

Harry ladea la cabeza y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Malfoy, ¿quieres saber una cosa? —pregunta. Y está casi seguro de que Malfoy puede ver la resolución en sus ojos ya que lo ve tragar en seco. —Mi niño interior, ese que todos tenemos dentro… —el rubio asiente. —Bueno, digamos que no es muy paciente. Nunca se le ha dado bien hacer las cosas paso a paso y lentamente.

El ex Slytherin lo mira con expresión confundida pero, antes de que pueda formular cualquier pregunta, Harry da un tirón a su brazo, aún sujetando la mano del rubio, lo acerca hacia sí, y, sujetándole la nuca con la mano libre, lo besa.

Harry siente como, en un primer momento, el otro intenta apartarse y no responde al ataque pero, tras los primeros segundos de impresión, sus labios se mueven lentamente sobre los suyos propios y le devuelve el beso, una mano en su propia mano y la otra en su cintura.

Harry le suelta de su agarre y esconde las manos bajo las solapas de la chaqueta, acariciándole el torso sobre la camisa. Las lenguas en una pelea que nada tiene que envidiarle a las del pasado. Y entonces el rubio se separa con un jadeo ahogado.

—Potter, puede que tú aun seas un Gryffindor impulsivo, pero yo sigo siendo un Slytherin calculador. Y ahora ambos tenemos una familia a la que dar explicaciones.

Harry lo mira avergonzado y decepcionado en igual medida y el Slytherin no puede si no sentir culpa.

—Supongo —dice.

—Además, no quiero darle a tu amiga más motivos para contarle a mi esposa por donde van mis inclinaciones sexuales.

Le guiña un ojo, se arregla la chaqueta y se da la vuelta para irse.

Harry levanta una mano haciendo un ademán para detenerlo pero no llega a alcanzarlo.

—Malfoy…

El rubio se gira para mirarlo.

—Deja los recuerdos atrás, Potter —lo interrumpe. —Explícale las cosas a tu familia —se gira, vuelve a emprender la marcha y, sin mirar atrás, dice: —Y si después tu niño interior sigue queriendo jugar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —y desaparece entre los árboles.

Harry casi puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.


End file.
